


Day 06: Upside Down

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex?, Arguing, F/F, Sex after argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Aurelia and Yvette have a disagreement.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Yvette
Series: Femslash February [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Day 06: Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

"It is clearly supposed to be this way!" Aurelia glared.

Yvette grunted. "That is clearly upside down! It's the other way!! Follow the pattern!” She pointed down at the comforter spread over the bed. It hadn’t started as an argument, but now… 

“Follow the tag!” Aurelia ordered.

“There’s a tag on both ends! The picture has it correct and it's this way.”

“How the hell do we know if it’s right!? It clearly goes this way!”

“You never trust anything except your own opinion, no matter how wrong it is!”

Aurelia laughed. “I am never wrong, darling!”

Yvette glared, anger bubbling over. “Oh yeah?” She scooped the blanket up, trailing it across the floor to the window. She opened it. “Let’s see how right you are about how long we had it!” She pushed it against the screen, popping it out and threading the blanket outside.

Aurelia gasped and ran to the window to try and save it. She was too late and stared at the expensive fabric muddy on the ground.

“You-!” She stared at Yvette. The younger woman glared, unapologetic. “Go get it at once!” Aurelia ordered.

Yvette scoffed. “No. It’s stupid. It was stupid in the store.” She shut the window and walked over to the bed, lounging across it and smirking at her triumph.

Aurelia stormed over to the bed. “Go and get it!”

“It’s already ruined, but you aren’t.” Yvette stood on her knees at the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Aurelia’s neck, kissing up it. “How about I ruin you, hmm?”

“You have a lot to make up for. That was several thousand dollars.”

“Mmm,” she hummed. She pulled Aurelia into a kiss, feeling her tense body soften some. She reached a hand under the waistband of her pajamas, slipping between those soft folds. She tugged down her top and sucked a nipple. Watching those stern lines disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
